


Mother Hen

by leurauxe



Series: Super Spy Husbands [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Kutoo are superspy boyfriends, Hurt/Comfort, Iwa-chan gets hurt, Kuroo and Bokuto stir trouble, M/M, Oikawa and Iwaizumi are superspy husbands, Oikawa gets angry, Romantic Comedy, Superspy Husband AU!, and Yachi works at a food parlour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leurauxe/pseuds/leurauxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi is sick of Oikawa babying him all the time. He's a grown-ass man who goes on A rank missions, is able to defuse a bomb within nine seconds, and owns nine guns, alright? He can handle himself.</p><p>This is the story about how Iwaizumi got hurt and Oikawa had to baby him.</p><p> </p><p>Super spy husband AU! because we all love a BAMF Iwaizumi and Oikawa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hen

**Author's Note:**

> I dread how my one-shots are getting longer and longer  
> Oh god please no I can't handle anything longer than this
> 
> This is less about the domesticness and more about Iwa-chan being a stubborn baby. Hope you enjoy

On a side note: THERE IS FAN ART OF THIS WORK OMG

LOOK HOW INCREDIBLE THIS IS!!! I still get so excited over this - Thank you so much!!  
Drawn by Valeria - Her tumblr link is [here](http://prettysetters.tumblr.com/)  
Her blog is very cute so check that out!

 

 

The loud drone of the alarm rang in his ears, but he paid no mind, pouring his entire focus on what was up ahead. Adrenaline coursed through his veins alongside his rapid heartbeat as he leapt up to grab a hold of the metal bar. He swung himself back and forth, gathering just enough momentum to push himself on to the platform ahead… only just managing to scrabble on. His body slammed roughly against the sharp jut of the ledge, lungs compressing from the impact, but Iwaizumi couldn’t care any less. His eyes were on the prize.

‘ _Faster, faster, faster,’_ his mind urged and he threw himself up and charged full speed toward the 5 metre steel wall. He lunged up, easily latching on to the edge and hoisted himself up. His gaze darted up and his breath hitched in his throat. There it was.

The deactivation button.

Anticipation raced through him, heart thumping alittle harder. Iwaizumi wiped his mouth with the back of his palm and rushed forward on to the risen platform.

The moment his foot made contact with the tiled floor it crumbled beneath him, revealing a deep abyss below. The agent held back a snort – Honestly the oldest trick in the book. He was already one step ahead, using all his weight to surge ahead on to the remaining grounds.

Iwaizumi landed roughly, rolling over before regaining himself on the balls of his feet. His sharpened eyes landed on the red button and he slammed his hand over it.

The alarms cut off immediately and the lights clicked on.

Iwaizumi wiped the sweat which trickled down his forehead, a few stray droplets seeping in to his eyes. His chest heaved up and down as he panted and he dug his fingers in to his right where a stitch has formed. He peered over at the opposite wall. The large digital clock hung up high read ‘ **3:02** ’.

 _Darn it._ Iwaizumi let out a deep exhale. _Two seconds short_.   
He tugged the hem of his shirt up to mop the already-reformed beats of sweat on his forehead. He supposed three minutes was still an impressive time to get through the entire course.

There was a slight jolt under his feet as the track began to slowly remould itself back to shape. Feeling somewhat pleased with the result, Iwaizumi jogged slightly on the spot before lifting his arms for a stretch. Nothing felt more satisfying than feeling the sharp tug of fatigued muscle and he let out a content sigh.

“Hot damn, check out the gun show. Enough to make Hercules weep.”

Iwaizumi paused, glancing over at the intruder. He flashed a confident smile. “You best believe it would.”

Kuroo gave a light chuckle, shaking his head. He was clad in his usual rough, black cargo pants and a navy shirt. His dual shoulder holsters were strapped loosely, swinging as he sauntered over. From the way he was dressed, it was most likely he’d just returned from a mission.

Iwaizumi eyed him up and down. “I’m guessing it was a success?”

Kuroo stopped in his tracks. He squatted and struck a classic body builder pose. “Damn straight! Fifth consecutive baby.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the other and leaned forward to stretch his back. “Where’s your partner in crime?”

He froze at the sudden prickle at the back of his neck and threw himself to the right. There was a loud thud as someone landed directly where he’d been standing just moments ago.

 _“Dang it, I was so close that time!”_ Bokuto lamented, running both hands through his hair. “I swear I didn’t make even any noise!”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the other. “It doesn’t matter whether you do or not. I can still feel your presence,” He stood, patting off his knees. “I’m telling you. You may jump everyone else here but not me.”

Kuroo snorted at Bokuto’s sullen expression and shook his head. “There, there. Hold back your frustrated tears,” he simpered, lower lip jutted out in a sympathetic pout as he held out his arms. “C’mere baby bird, I got you.”

Bokuto’s disgruntled face was immediately replaced with a delighted grin. He hurried over, doing two easy cartwheels on the way.

Iwaizumi cringed at the two as they embraced roughly, with Kuroo planting a fat, wet kiss over Bokuto’s left eyelid. “Jees, take it outside you two.”

Kuroo glanced up, lips pressed against his partner’s forehead. He made a dramatic gesture of grabbing Bokuto’s face and making out with it, smearing his lips all over his face as he did so. “ _Mmmmmmwah!”_

Bokuto let out a thrilled squeal, shoving at the other’s shoulders. “Gross, you got dribble in my hair!”

Kuroo flashed a wicked grin and Iwaizumi scrunched his nose in distaste.

From as early as he could remember, the two had always been inseparable. And despite their recklessness and childish demeanour, they were a force not to reckoned with.

Kuroo was recognised for his incredibly sharp eyesight, labelling him one of the top dogs in the long-range fields. His aim was lethal and he was always called in for sniper jobs. Like Iwaizumi, he was also an avid collector and had accumulated a fair array of weaponry from missions over the years. However, _unlike_ Iwaizumi, he didn’t have an Oikawa to limit him of his hobby, thus hoarding a shocking stash of firearms from which others had claimed filled up _three_ secret hideouts.   
Kuroo also never failed to point out Iwaizumi’s whimsical stash of eight guns (now nine) he kept at his.

His partner Bokuto was not any less qualified. He, on the other hand, was a master of short-range combat. His strength and speed alone was enough to render a man in to a coma within a heartbeat. It was ironic how despite his loud, explosive character, he was an expert in stealth (though he had yet to catch Iwaizumi off-guard) and was listed on standby for the most extreme of A rank missions.

Put together, the duo made an excellent team, upholding an impressive mission success rate and a high rank.

“You know, Bo, whether you do happen to catch me, you two will never outrank me and Oikawa,” Iwaizumi commented, crossing his arms. He flashed a snarky grin as the two ruffled in indignation.

“Just you wait!” Bokuto crowed. His hair flopped about as he hopped from side to side. “We’re going to knock you two off your feet!”

Iwaizumi snorted. “How about you try and knock me off _my_ feet before you start running around making outlandish claims.”

“Oh yeah? Then let’s go a round,” Kuroo jerked his chin at him, a sharp grin bearing the resemblance of a Cheshire cat. “You and me.”

Iwaizumi returned the gesture. “Just like old times then, huh?”

It was an old tradition, a stupid one really – long before Iwaizumi had met Oikawa. The three bonded in the early years of their profession and spent many years together in this training centre. Iwaizumi wasn’t too sure when exactly they’d started these brawls, but both were far too stubborn and competitive to give up. Up to present date, the score was 98:113, Kuroo to Iwaizumi. It was something he was quite proud of, actually.

“Just like old times,” Kuroo repeated, leaning over to playfully bump him on the shoulder. “Maybe this will be the time you finally come to your senses and forfeit once and for all.”

Iwaizumi shot him an unimpressed look. “You sure talk loud for someone who barely made it to the medical last time.”

Kuroo’s brows shot up and he blinked in stunned silence.   
Bokuto snorted loudly, bursting in to laughter. “ _God, that was brutal_!” he let out a delighted hoot. “Babe, you just got _demolished_!”

Kuroo turned and cuffed the other in to a rough headlock. “No way, I got this. And don’t you ‘ _babe’_ me, you little traitor. You’re totally on his side, aren’t you?”

Bokuto squirmed, cheeks mashed together in between his partner’s sturdy arms. “Well, you _did_ get your ass handed to you last time,” he managed, voice muffled. “But forget that. I got a good feeling about this round.”   
He grinned up at the other before swiping his tongue over the inner crack of Kuroo’s elbows. He ducked out immediately when the other relented.

“ _Eurgh-_ Bo, that’s nasty!” Kuroo grimaced as he wiped the sheen of saliva off. He peered up at Iwaizumi. “So you in or not?”

Iwaizumi chewed his lip in contemplation, then checked the time. “Can’t. I promised to meet Oikawa. He’s in a meeting but he said he’s going to be out soon- what?” he stared at the duo who exchanged sly looks.

“Hm? Oh, nothing. Nothing at all,” Kuroo waved his hand dismissively. “It’s just that was such an _Iwa-chan_ move.”

Iwaizumi squinted at him with a raised brow. “And what the hell is that supposed to mean?”

Bokuto jumped in with a quick response. “It means you’re whipped.”

“.. Excuse me?”

“You let yourself be babied around by Oikawa,” Bokuto explained. He gestured up and down at him. “You’re such an _Iwa-chan_.”

Iwaizumi stared at the two. “That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Oh- Tsukishima,” the duo replied at the same time. They reached out, highfive-ing each other with pleased grins.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brows and crossed his arms. “You guys need to give that poor kid a break. And Oikawa doesn’t mother me.”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “Then prove it. Fight me.”

Iwaizumi looked highly unamused. “I don’t need to prove anything. I’m just not in the mood.”   
He took one more look at the clock and shook his head. “I gotta meet up with Oikawa anyway. Maybe next time,” he called, already starting to make his way out of the centre.

“Whaaat? Don’t be such a sourpuss,” Kuroo hopped about on the spot, his unruly hair flopping about. “Just one match.”

Iwaizumi was already halfway toward the exit, arm waved in a loose farewell.

Kuroo pouted at the lack of reaction, so he called out, “If you win I’ll give you my colt python.”

It was an immediate reaction. The arm suddenly froze, mid-air, like time had ceased. The agent stopped in his tracks. There was a moment of stillness.  
Iwaizumi turned around, eyes scrunched in a squint. “Yeah right,” he said.

Kuroo grinned lazily. “It’s all yours,” he gestured over at him. “ _If_ you win.”

Iwaizumi bit his tongue. The colt python was one of his all-time favourite models. It had a sleek design with precision adjustable sights, a smooth trigger, overall a very solid construction. They’re famous for their accuracy, smooth trigger pull, and a tight cylinder lock-up. It was rare to find that type of revolver and Kuroo happened to be a proud owner of one of the very few, with a gorgeous nickel design too.

Kuroo and Bokuto were flashing him a knowing grin, eyes sheened with mischief. Iwaizumi opened his mouth then closed it, contemplating. “Don’t tell Oikawa about this,” he warned.

“We get it, we get it,” Bokuto waved him off. “What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas. So you in?”

Iwaizumi glanced over at the large timer clock on the far left wall. He shrugged nonchalantly. “I got seven minutes till I need to go,” He rolled his shoulders back, feet shifting apart in to an attack position. “I suppose I only need three minutes though.”

Kuroo let out an amused laugh. “You wish, dude. I’m gonna win this time!” He rubbed his palms together before tightening them in to fists. His lazy eyes were now alive, fervent with excitement. “Watch me take back the crown.”

Bokuto had placed himself well out of their space, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He had a wild grin plastered on his face, golden eyes glinting with anticipation. “In bounds area is restricted to the red flooring. No win until the opponent forfeits or has been knocked out. Let the best man win,” he chirped, fidgeting on the spot with excitement.

Iwaizumi grinned widely, flashing full set of teeth. He’s missed this. The training and friendly brawls. Kuroo and Bokuto were right, though. He hadn’t gotten around to hanging with the two since the marriage. His heart began to pump harder as the familiar wave of adrenaline rushed through his core. He clenched his stomach, bending his knees slightly. Eye on the target. He could hear Bokuto’s voice echo from afar.

“Ready,” he called and Iwaizumi rolled his head side to side.

“Set.”

He got this in the bag.

“Iwa-chan!”

He faltered, grin dropping off his face as he glanced to his right.  
Oikawa stood by the entrance, brows risen in a surprised arc. He stood there for a while before crossing his arms. “What are you doing?”

God damn it.

“Just some peer training,” Iwaizumi called. “I’ll be quick.”

Oikawa inhaled sharply, the sound amplified in the large room. He hurried over, large, caramel eyes wide in alarm. “Iwa-chan, no! What are you even- come here right now!”

There were a muffled snort of laughter coming from the others and Iwaizumi felt his cheeks grow warm. He growled in frustration. “It’ll only be five minutes, Oikawa. Just five minutes.”

Kuroo let out an amused chuckle. “Yeah,” he called over at the other. “It’ll only take me five minutes to kick your husband’s ass.”

Iwaizumi wanted to beat him over the head.

Oikawa fluffed up immediately, head snapped over at Iwaizumi accusingly. “No fights!” he ordered. “Come here right now!”

“But-“

“No!”

“I was just-“

“ _Iwa-chan!”_

Iwaizumi let out a frustrated snarl, dropping his fight stance. “It was just one round!” He nudged past Kuroo shooting him a dirty look. “You got lucky this time.”

The other flashed a pleased grin. “Oh yeah, I’m _super_ lucky. Thank god I didn’t get my ass beat by hubby-wubby ‘Iwa-ch-“

He let out a surprised choke when Iwaizumi spun around and jabbed him swiftly in the gut. “Shut up,” he muttered, slinking off again with Bokuto’s loud laughs echoed throughout the room.

Oikawa was waiting there with chin tilted up and a disapproving expression plastered on his face. “Iwa-chan, you’re not a child anymore,” he scolded. “You can’t just go around injuring yourself for no good reason.”

“I wasn’t going to get injured,” Iwaizumi retorted in an agitated voice. “I was going to kick his ass.”

Oikawa simply wasn’t having it, shaking his head. “Is this one of them alpha male rituals or something? Iwa-chan, you need to be caref-“ he paused, frowning at him. Before Iwaizumi could speak, he swiped his thumb over his tongue and reached over, rubbing at his cheek.

“God da- Tooru, stop. Not this again,” Iwaizumi snapped, jolting his head back. He felt his cheeks grow warm again at the loud hoots of laughter from afar. “Tooru, you’re embarrassing me.”

“You’ve got something on your face!” Oikawa exclaimed. He grabbed the back of Iwaizumi’s neck, holding him in place. “It’s dirt or somet- stop moving!”

“Yeah, Wazzy. You got dirt on your face!” Kuroo called out. He lumbered over, a cheeky grin on his face. “Here, let me get that for you,” He licked his thumb and lunged over to swipe at Iwaizumi’s face.

Iwaizumi bend back, snapping his leg out in a swift kick. He froze, head upside down, and blinked up. Bokuto towered over, a wide smile on his face. Before Iwaizumi could dodge, he smeared a wet thumb over his cheek.

“Jesu- _Bokuto! Kuroo!”_ Iwaizumi snarled. The duo cackled like hyenas, reaching over to high-five one another.

“I got him, I got him!” Bokuto cheered with glee. He swung an arm over his boyfriend’s waist as they began to bolt down the HQ corridors. “I finally got the legendary Hajime!”

Kuroo tussled up the other’s hair before throwing his head back and letting out a victory _woop_! The two were gone by the time Iwaizumi had disentangled himself from Oikawa.

“Damn it Tooru, you need to stop doing that in front of others!” Iwaizumi snapped, shooting him a disgruntled look.

His husband reeled his head back in surprise. “What? What did I do?”

“You just-“ Iwaizumi struggled to find the right words. “Just.. just quit making me an ‘ _Iwa-chan!’ “_ he snapped, spinning on his heel to storm down the opposite side leaving Oikawa baffled and thoroughly confused.

 

⚜

 

Iwaizumi felt his insides churn at the words of the two. Had Iwaizumi really softened up that much? Did Oikawa really mother hen him around? The thought marinated in his mind, and he found himself growing further and further irritated. He used to hold the reputation of someone not you didn’t want to mess with. But nowadays, even the juniors were approaching him with unnecessary questions and conversations.

It wasn’t that Iwaizumi carried a lot of pride with him, but the more he thought about it, the more he dreaded the thought of being taunted for his mellowed down self since his relationship with Oikawa.

Which was why the next day he had signed up for an A rank mission all for himself.

“I’m going with Oikawa,” he lied when the receptionist shot him a worried look. She seemed relieved once he had told her and handed him the file with a warm smile. It irritated Iwaizumi.

He’d wondered what excuse to tell his husband considering the man knew his schedule like the back of his hand – but it had come to a coincidental convenience when Oikawa had told him he’d be going out on the night of the mission, two weeks later.

“Suga invited me over for dinner and game night and I forgot to cancel it,” Oikawa sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Apparently he’s having a Pictionary night. I don’t even know what that is. I don’t think I’ve ever played a board game before.”

Iwaizumi glanced up from polishing his MRAD (his third child) and raised an eyebrow. “Me neither. But I’m sure normal people don’t usually play board games often either,” He leaned back, to examine the shiny weapon. “Times like this I’m glad you’re not an ordinary husband. If I was ever forced in to board game night, I think I’d shoot you.”

Oikawa pouted lightly at him. “You could just throw away the games, why do you have to automatically resort to shooting?” He strolled over and rubbed Iwaizumi’s right shoulder. “You sure you don’t want to come? I’m sure Daichi can make an excuse up for you two to worm your way out of it.”

Iwaizumi shook his head, leaning in to examine the fine details of the barrel of the gun. “Nah, you go. I’ll take care of my own dinner so don’t worry about me.”

His husband looked alittle concerned but nodded nonetheless. “Give me a call if you need anything. And take a picture of your dinner and send it to me so I know you’ve actually eaten.”

Iwaizumi shot him a dirty look. “Quit treating me like a child.”

“Then quit acting like one,” Oikawa retorted easily, but he smiled softly. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss under his husband’s ear and gently nuzzled his face in to the crook of his neck. “Be home soon, darling.”

Iwaizumi waved him off, hunching his shoulders as he scrutinised the trigger of the MRAD. Oikawa huffed with fondness and grabbed his coat, making his way out.

Iwaizumi waited until the light hum of the car was reduced to silence, then bolted in to action. He rushed to his wardrobe, stripping his clothes on the way and switching to his work gear. He pulled out his small dufflebag and slung it over his shoulder. Everything was already packed and ready to go. Finally, he grabbed the MRAD, strapping it snugly against his chest. “C’mon little one,” he hummed, making his way out the house. “You’re going on a daytrip with daddy.”

 

⚜

 

It was a disaster. Or, well, a semi-disaster.

The mission itself was a success and Iwaizumi had managed to capture the two leading drug-lords alive which was a huge effort on his behalf. He had knocked down the three layers of security, disarming and knocking out almost forty people altogether. Everything was going so smoothly.

Until they released the hounds.

It wasn’t that Iwaizumi had a fear of dogs or anything, he simply hated hurting them. However, when one had bolted at him and sunk its huge teeth in to his side, he reloaded his gun and blasted the poor thing’s head off.

Iwaizumi slammed the car door shut, hobbling his way up the driveway. He clamped his hand over his side which had finally just stopped bleeding. He’d had to change in to his extras considering the others were saturated in blood. The wound wasn’t too big, perhaps even enough to hide with a few bandages. But it was deep – the pain almost unbearable and Iwaizumi hurried in to his house, more than eager to swallow a few dozen pain killers. He closed the front door behind him and let out a suppressed sigh.

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi froze by the front door with his shoes half-off, pain almost completely forgotten as he stared in surprise.

Oikawa was leaning against the doorframe. He was clad in his baby-pink apron which Iwaizumi had gotten for him as a novelty gift years ago, a ladle in one hand as he blinked over at him. “Where’d you go?” he asked, brows etched with concern. “I came home and you weren’t there. You didn’t even leave a note.”

“Oh, sorry,” Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head. A few grains of dirt fell and he stopped immediately. “Just went hunting for abit,” He lifted the MRAD to show his husband.

Oikawa frowned. “In your spy gear?”

“You always complained how it was hard to get blood stains out of my clothes.”

His husband nodded slowly. “That is true,” he said slowly.

Iwaizumi jerked his chin over. “What about you?” he asked casually. “Why’re you home so early?”

“Hm? Oh, Suga called saying there was a sudden emergency,” Oikawa shrugged. “Said they couldn’t have the game night tonight so I came home. Iwa-chan, did you eat? I’m making some dinner if you want some.”

Iwaizumi’s side throbbed in pain and he grit his teeth. “Nah, I’m good. It was a messy night so I’m just going to shower first,” he trudged his way to the bedroom.

Oikawa scrunched his nose lightly. “I hope you didn’t bring one home again. Iwa-chan, I can’t possibly skin another deer in the kitchen. Its big, black eyes kept looking up at me and I wanted to cry.”

“Don’t worry,” Iwaizumi waved him off impatiently. “I didn’t bring anything home,” He hurried to the bedroom before his husband could say anything else.

The moment he clicked the door shut, he crumpled to the floor. _“Shit,”_ Iwaizumi hissed, squeezing his hands against the wound. It pulsed heavily and the sheer pain was enough to make him dizzy. He shook his head in irritation. Now wasn’t the time to be whining - He needed to take a shower first and wash off all the grit and grime. The last thing he wanted was an infected wound. Holding his breath, he hobbled back on to his feet and shuffled to the bathroom, using the wall for support.

Iwaizumi was met with his own reflection which grimaced over at him. Okay, so maybe this wasn’t one of his best ideas. He let out a sigh and gently began to peel his shirt off. Some of the blood had crusted with it, making it difficult to tug off his skin. His side felt like it was on fire, angry throbs of pain which slashed all the way down to his hip. Iwaizumi grit his teeth.

He finally managed to get his shirt off and he flung it on the ground. He bent over carefully, shaky fingers fumbling with the pants zipper. He paused in contemplation. He’d need antibacterial ointment on this after the dreaded shower. Iwaizumi tightened his lips. He’d left it in his duffel bag in the bedroom and there was no way he was going to risk going in to the bedroom with nothing but a towel and a fat, chunky gash on his side. He could already imagine Oikawa’s response.

Iwaizumi shook his head. No, the last thing he needed right now was a whiny, “mother hen” Oikawa scolding him. He slipped his shirt back on, biting his lip when the fabric brushed against the sensitive spot but overall, it was okay. He slid the bathroom door open, tiptoed his way through to grab the bag when-

“Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi jumped, spinning around and almost keeling over from the pain. God, that hurt like a _bitch._ He blinked over at Oikawa who was perched on his bed. His husband looked slightly lost, brows scrunched in confusion as he looked over at Iwaizumi. He was holding his mobile out as though puzzled by the object in his hand.

“Hey, what’s up?” Iwaizumi asked casually. He leaned back against the wall, expression placid despite the searing throbs of pain which erupted on his side. “Something wrong? I thought you were making dinner.”

Oikawa’s left eyebrow twitched and he stared at the other for a long time. Iwaizumi frowned and crossed his arms. “What?” he asked again. “What is it, Tooru?”

“Did you go on a mission just now?”

Iwaizumi’s heart skipped a beat and he blinked slowly. “What?” Iwaizumi huffed in fake amusement. “What are you talking about-“

“Someone from HQ called,” Oikawa shook Iwaizumi’s mobile in his hand. His eyes flashed and he stared at his husband for a long time. “Said we did a good job tonight and our reports for the mission will be due by the end of this week.”

Oikawa gently tossed the mobile on the bed and placed both hands neatly on his lap. He hadn’t taken his eyes off the other, expression blank. “I don’t recall going on any mission tonight so I just wanted to clarify, where exactly did you say you went hunting, Hajime?”

Oh god. Iwaizumi swallowed hard. He hated it when Oikawa did this – Don’t get him wrong, when it came to interrogation or torture methods Iwaizumi was an ace. He never said a word. But when it came to his _husband_ , Iwaizumi could barely even manage to hold his sharp gaze.

He exhaled deeply, running a hand through his hair. He chuckled softly. “What are you trying to say, Tooru? I already told you I went out hunti-“

“Lift your shirt.”

Iwaizumi paused. He glanced over at his husband. “Excuse me?”

“You’re shifting all your weight on your back with a curled posture. Not to mention the body tweak when you turned over.”

Oikawa was shooting daggers over at his stomach, mouth clenched tightly which never was a good sign. “Well? You heard me,” he spoke in a low, deadly tone. “Lift your shirt.”

Iwaizumi’s heart was racing and he felt his face scrunch. “What? What’s wrong with you?” he huffed with laughter, though it came out all fake and nervous. “Look, I get you’re in the mood but I’m kinda tired from earlier so I’m just going to take a quick shower and go to sleep.”

“Lift your god damn shirt or I’ll do it myself.”

“I already told you I’m t-“

“ _Hajime.”_

Iwaizumi bit his tongue, holding back his frustrated backchat. He looked over at his husband with a sinking feeling in his chest knowing there was no use trying to hide it anymore. Oikawa remained placid, though he could see the irritation boiling in his eyes. Iwaizumi sighed and pinched the hem of his shirt and lifted it with shaky fingers.

Oikawa glanced down and Iwaizumi could see his expression melt immediately in to complete shock. Before he could speak, Oikawa was knelt in front of him, on arm braced roughly against his chest to keep him still as he leaned in to examine it.

The wound was still fresh with small beads of blood beginning to form over the crusted, old blood. It looked like it was physically throbbing from the way Iwaizumi’s breathed in short, quaky breaths. There were three crooked rows of stitches which clamped over the messy, purple wound, each holding his swollen skin together.

Oikawa tilted his head, staring up at Iwaizumi with eyes wide with shock. “Did you stitch this _yourself?”_

Iwaizumi felt his face grow warm. He didn’t have enough time to do a proper job and grabbed the sterilised needle and medical string from the emergency kit for a hasty job on the way home. It was funny how he’d looked at it earlier and felt pretty pleased with the end results. Now he just wanted to cover it up again with his shirt.

“I didn’t want medical to notify you if I went in,” he muttered, shoulders hunched sheepishly.

Oikawa’s eyebrows rose, his mouth slightly ajar like he couldn’t believe what Iwaizumi had just said. “Are you kidding me? Please tell me this is some stupid, very uncreative, elaborate prank you’re pulling on me.”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, then closed it. He offered a feeble shrug. “It’s not that bad-“

He barely had time to react before being grabbed roughly by the collar and slammed against the wall. Oikawa was up in his space, eyes wide and furious. His mouth was curled in an open snarl as he clenched tightly on to the other’s shirt with shaky fists. Iwaizumi let out a surprised hiss and placed his hands over his husband’s.

“Tooru, stop.”

This seemed to enrage Oikawa even further as he pushed his husband to sit back on the bed without so much as loosening his vice grip on Iwaizumi’s suit jacket. He was yanking it impossibly higher as he jerked the other around. Iwaizumi reached out, palms pressed against his husband’s chest to push him off. “I said _stop._ Toor- aurgh, that _hurts_.”

“I don’t care,” Oikawa snapped back, but relented immediately. “You think that hurts? You have no right to tell me what damn hurts or not.”

He shoved Iwaizumi on to his back, clambering on top and yanked his shirt up. “What the hell is this, _huh_?” he hissed in fury. “ _What the hell were you thinking?_ ”

“It was a small mission, I swear,” Iwaizumi spoke lowly, staying as still as possible. “I just wanted some reassurance.”

He let out a sudden hiss, stomach clenching when his husband dug a finger right near the wound.

“Reassurance? _Reassurance? What would you need reassurance for? To prove you could do it?”_ Oikawa was growing further and further hysterical, eyes flaring with outrage. His face was scrunched in a furious expression. “What the hell, Hajime?”

“Then quit being so damn overbearing!” Iwaizumi snarled.   
He regretted it the moment the words left his mouth.

Oikawa blinked down at him, shock plastered on his face.

Iwaizumi covered his face and let out a rough exhale. “I didn’t- that came out wrong-”

His husband climbed off immediately, and sat on the bed beside him without a single word. Iwaizumi sat himself up, struggling slightly as peered over. Oikawa wasn’t looking at him, but he had a distinct, blank look on his face.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi pleaded. He reached over to hold his husband’s hand but Oikawa jerked away from his touch. He tried again, only to get rejected once more.

“Come here,” Iwaizumi commanded but Oikawa shoved him off.

“Don’t touch me.”

He dropped his hand, watching the other carefully. Oikawa downright refused to look at him, face turned away. Iwaizumi sighed, dropping his head. He ran his hand through his hair, struggling to find the right words. The silence rang for a long time.

There was a slightly rustle of clothing and Iwaizumi glanced over to find his husband clambering off the bed. “Tooru, wait,” he called but Oikawa ignored him. He was slotting his feet in to slippers and already on his way out the room.

Iwaizumi slid off, wincing slightly at the jolts of pain. He hurried off after the other. “Tooru, just listen to me.”

He was trying his best to keep up with his husband but each step was such an effort. Oikawa had his back facing him, not bothering to turn around and Iwaizumi forced himself to move faster. His shirt kept catching on the rough stitches as he let out a soft hiss. Iwaizumi slowed, a hand pressed against his side. The movement must’ve reopened the wound and he felt a slight dampness on his fingertips. He bit his lower lip, and gently pried the shirt from the heavy gash. It was working up a frenzy and he grit his teeth from the pain.

“Take the shirt off.”

Iwaizumi peered up to find Oikawa hadn’t left just yet. He still wasn’t looking at him, completely focused on the wound instead. His husband had a blank expression if not for his clenched jaw. Iwaizumi nodded and gingerly tugged the shirt off. It felt infinitely better to let his skin breathe. A few strands of cotton had gotten stuck in the fleshy wound and he picked at them.

“Don’t do that,” Oikawa murmured again and Iwaizumi immediately stopped. Oikawa’s gaze finally flittered up, meeting his husband’s eye for a brief second then looked away. He sighed and waved Iwaizumi back. “Get on the bed.”

Iwaizumi complied without a single complaint, limping back to the bedroom and placing himself on the edge. Oikawa had knelt in front, gently placing a hand on each knee and Iwaizumi complied, spread his legs slightly to accommodate the other. Had it been any other situation, he would’ve teased his husband but he kept as still as possible. Oikawa was eyeing the stitches. He scrunched his nose. “Did you at least take some painkillers?”

Iwaizumi hunched his shoulders. “I was going to when I got home.”

“Unbelievable.”

“Sor-”

Oikawa’s grip tightened a fraction on his right knee. _“Don’t.”_

Iwaizumi sat in silence, watching as Oikawa grabbed the first aid kit from under their bed. He pulled out a fresh vine of surgical suture and needle.

“This will hurt a little,” Oikawa murmured quietly. Iwaizumi nodded.

He forced himself to stay still as his husband was swiftly and efficiently, stitching him up neatly. Oikawa was much better at this than he was considering the amount of injuries Iwaizumi brought himself into. It wasn’t long before there was a final snip of scissors and Iwaizumi examined his freshly patched up skin.

He glanced up at the other. Oikawa was busy packing the kit away but Iwaizumi noted the way his fingers were slightly trembling.

He inwardly kicked himself. This was a stupid idea. What did it even matter if Oikawa mothered him? He’d much prefer that than this.

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi murmured. Oikawa didn’t look up, and he felt another guilty tug in his chest. Iwaizumi let out a deep sigh. He flopped himself back down on the bed and covered his eyes with his forearm.

“I’m sorry,” Iwaizumi spoke softly. “I didn’t mean to frighten you, darling.”

There was still no response and Iwaizumi waited for several moments before he lifted his arm to peer up at the other. Oikawa’s lips were tightened in a pure effort to stop himself from crying but his eyes were glossed and shiny. He let out a small whimper and covered his face with both hands. “You’re so awful sometimes, Hajime. So, so awful.”

Iwaizumi watched with a dazed gaze as Oikawa sniffled and his shoulders quivered slightly. He sat up and tugged his husband back down by the arm. “Don’t cry. C’mere.”

Oikawa latched on tightly, arms wrapped around his upper chest like they were super-glued on. Iwaizumi brushed his hand through his husband’s hair, humming softly which always seemed to soothe the other. He pressed an occasional kiss on his head, murmuring soft apologies and rubbing his back. Oikawa had eventually calmed down, breaths evening out and the two lay there together, curled up so tightly, bodies almost melded as one.

 

“Don’t you dare to this to me again.”

Iwaizumi blinked over as Oikawa pried himself off and sat up. His face was a mess but for once he didn’t seem to care.

“Don’t you ever lie about this again,” Oikawa murmured, voice hoarse from crying. “I don’t care if you lie about anything else, but _never_ this.”   
His eyes were sharp, ferocious in the dark. “If I catch you doing this one more time, this relationship is over. Do you understand?”

Iwaizumi was stunned. He’d gotten injured more than enough times and Oikawa had never reacted like this before. Then again, he never did it behind is back. “Okay,” he croaked. Iwaizumi coughed, and nodded. “Alright, I understand. I’m sorry.”

Oikawa watched him carefully for several moments. Placing a careful distance between himself and the wound, he held Iwaizumi’s face with a sudden tenderness. He leaned in again, this time pressing soft, sweet kisses over his dry lips.

Iwaizumi forced himself to lie still as his husband flittered kisses over his entire face, starting from his lips up to his eyelids then back down. The light press of his lips were everywhere, tickling his skin.

Oikawa returned to his lips, the kisses lingering here. He navigated down to his chin then venturing to his neck. Iwaizumi let out a soft noise, tilting his neck slightly to allow more access. Oikawa tucked his face in, palms still holding his face in place as he covered the other’s body, creating a small, protective dome.

Oikawa openly-mouthed at the spot right under Iwaizumi’s ear, the exact spot which always left his husband in complete bliss. Iwaizumi breath came out uneven, hands reaching out to grab a hold of Oikawa’s hips. He latched on and tugged down until Oikawa was perched on his lap, then rolled his hip up.

Iwaizumi heard the soft pant right in his ear and he grounded a little harder this time, the friction making his head dizzy with bliss.

“Wait, Iwa-chan not tonight,” Oikawa gasped. His hot breath puffed against his neck. “Not like this.”

“It’s alright,” Iwaizumi coaxed as he reached down again for another squeeze. “Why’re you going all shy on me now?”

Oikawa’s face had flushed in to a pretty red and he whacked Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Because you upset me with your stupid lies and decei- ohh,” he let out a breathy pant when his husband reached over, hand rubbing against the front of his pants.

“Why are you always this stubborn?” Iwaizumi murmured lowly. He tucked one arm behind his head to watch as his husband twitched and gasped at the rough friction.

“Iwa-chan, no,” Oikawa grabbed his hand and shot him an exasperated look. “You always do this. Whenever I get angry with you, you always try and divert it away and I’m sick-“ he let out a startled groan when Iwaizumi rolled his hip as roughly as he could.

Iwaizumi took this opportunity to reach up and twist positions, Oikawa now pressed flat against the bed and him curled over. “Tooru,” he spoke in a low gravelly voice. His wrapped his fingers over his husband’s wrists, pinning them on either side. “Tooru.”

Oikawa blinked up at him with wide, glossy eyes; brows etched together as he stared up at Iwaizumi’s face. He let out another soft whimper and covered his eyes with the back of his left forearm. “I hate crying. You know I hate it and yet you make me cry all the time.”

Iwaizumi leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss over his lips. “M’sorry,” he murmured. “Don’t cry. I’m here,” He dragged his hands up and down his Oikawa’s thighs. “Let me make it up to you.”

He shifted lightly, slotting his hips against Tooru’s. He rolled lightly, gently – the way he knew his husband liked it.

Oikawa let out a soft, shuddery breath. He began to grind up to meet with Iwaizumi’s rhythm. Iwaizumi groaned lightly. He leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss over his husband’s lips.

Oikawa reached up, pressing harder, more insistently and Iwaizumi complied. He grounded his hips roughly, watching how the other twitched. Oikawa broke the kiss first. He clunked his head back on the bed, panting heavily.

“I love you,” Iwaizumi blurted. He paused his movements, looking down at the other. Oikawa blinked up at him in surprise.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth, closed it, then shrugged. “I love you,” he murmured again. “Everything about you. Even your nagging.”

For the first time since their fight, Oikawa’s lips twitched up in a soft, wobbly smile. “I love you too,” he replied, shaking his head. “Even your stupidity.”

Iwaizumi huffed in amusement and leaned down for another kiss. He rolled his hips forward again in a lazy, round motion. “That’s not very nice. Way to ruin the moment.”

Oikawa pouted up at him, nose scrunched in a cute manner. “I did not!” He let out a sudden shudder when his husband ran his hands up and down his chest.

“Now you definitely did,” he teased in a low drawl. “It’s alright. I’m still keen.”

Oikawa let out a louder groan this time, hands reaching up and lacing their fingers together. His breath was stuttered as he looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. “Haji.. Hajime..” he moaned. Oikawa’s gaze flittered all over his face before dropping lower and lower until- He stopped and let out a sudden strangled choke. “Hajime, you’re leaking!”

Iwaizumi hummed, rolling his hips lazily. “Take it as a compliment.”

“Oh my g- _Iwa-chan_! I didn’t mean down there, I meant _there!”_ Oikawa wriggled about in alarm. “You’re bleeding all over the place!”

“Oh,” Iwaizumi paused, glancing down at his messy stomach. It wasn’t a large amount, but just enough to leak small drips. He peered over, watching as it oozed down and patted on the white sheets forming a little red patch. “It’s a shallow wound, it’s alright,” He leaned over to mouth Oikawa’s collarbone. “We’ll clean the blankets after.”

“The blankets?” Oikawa glanced down, noticing the red puddle and let out a horrified shriek. He leapt up immediately, shoving his hands up his husband’s armpits and lifting him off as he did so.

“No!” Oikawa cried out. He yanked madly at the blood-stained blankets, panic strewned on his face. “No, no, no! Iwa-chan, I just bought these!”

Iwaizumi stared blankly and followed, as his husband rushed to the laundry, feet tripping over the excess blanket. “Tooru, seriously? Just wash them and they’re as good as new.”

Oikawa was frantically spraying the red patch with three different bottles of stain remover and rubbed fervently. “No, you can’t! It’s going to leave an ugly mark even after I wash it,” He twisted his head over to shoot his husband an angry look. “This is linen!”

Iwaizumi snorted. He observed the ridiculous sight of his husband muttering grumpily as he poured now a fifth bottle of cleaning agent over the patch. Iwaizumi stepped in, resting his chin against Oikawa’s shoulder. He tilted over, pressing a light kiss under his husband’s ear then backed off. “Let me know when you’re done freaking out,” he yawned, feet patting against the floor as he made his way to the kitchen. “I’ll set dinner out.”

 

⚜

 

News travelled around HQ about Iwaizumi’s solo mission, earning him a renewed reputation as the ‘fearless daredevil’ which made him feel somewhat better about his stupid stunt. He’d only wished that Oikawa would stop following him around like a second shadow – he was already getting funny looks from the younger staff and it was tarnishing his reputation.

 

“Iwa-chan, get the seaweed salad with me.”

“What? No, I want that over there.”

“You’re not allowed, the doctor said no soy foods. It’ll upset your stomach.”

The two were at the HQ cafeteria, deciding for a quick late lunch before they were off for some light training. Iwaizumi had tried almost everything to shake Oikawa off his shoulders but non availed and he was growing moodier by the second.

“Oikawa, seriously one time isn’t going to kill me, alright?” Iwaizumi shot the other a disgruntled look. “I’m going to order it whether you like it or not.”

Oikawa scrunched his nose in disapproval and shook his head. “The doctor said no and I trust his word over yours because he’s a doctor and you’re just reckless.”

Iwaizumi ignored the other, turning to face the cashier. She was a petite thing, with a youthful face and large, doeful eyes. Her blonde hair was half tied to the left and it quivered as she stared up at him nervously. She must’ve been new considering Iwaizumi didn’t recognise her. He nodded briefly. “I’ll grab the agedashi tofu.“

There was a slight bump from behind and he let out a small grunt when his husband leaned in, arm wrapped over his shoulder. Oikawa flashed a charming smile at the cashier. “We’ll grab two seaweed salads instead, thanks.”

Iwaizumi growled in frustration, doing his best to shrug the other off. “ _No,_ I want the agedashi tof-”

“Ignore him, he’s not meant to have it. He’s on antibiotics you see, and he’s not supposed to mix it with soy. Just the two seaweed salads, thank you.”

Oikawa lunged in, handing the cashier the exact amount of money. The poor girl looked flustered, eyes darting from Oikawa’s pleasant smile to Iwaizumi’s furious look. “Oh, uh, are you sure? I-If that’s definitely alright with you.. both...”

Oikawa turned to right, shooting his husband an innocent look. “That’s okay, right Iwa-chan? You said you didn’t mind my ‘nagging’. In fact, I think I recall you saying you _loved_ it.”

Iwaizumi let out a long, deep sigh but flashed a polite smile at the girl. “That’s alright. Thank you,” He leaned in abruptly, causing her to jolt. His face only centimetres away from hers, he held on to her gaze for several moments before dropping down at her lopsided name tag. He furrowed his brows in an apologetic look. “Sorry ‘Yachi’, but it seems there’s no napkins here. Would it be alright if you go grab me a few?”

The girl had grown several shades of deep reds as she nodded in a jerky manner. “I, uh yes! Y-yes. I’ll just- yes I’ll get those,” she stammered as she scurried back, almost bumping in to the wall on the way.

Iwaizumi was still smiling until the moment she’d was gone behind the corner. He turned and punched Oikawa roughly on the arm.

The other jolted, shooting him a surprised look. “Ow! What was tha f-ow! Stop! Iwa-ouch!” He struggled to fight his husband off who continued to punch him repeatedly on the arm.

There was a light creak from the door and Iwaizumi stopped immediately, straightening himself as Yachi returned with a thick wad of napkins. He grabbed a few and nodded. “Thanks for that.”

She smiled widely, all jittery with a mixture of nerves and excitement. “That’s okay…” It died down when she noticed Oikawa’s disgruntled expression. It was as though the two had switched personalities and she swallowed loudly. “Was there anything, um, anything I can get you two? Anything else, I mean?

Iwaizumi glanced to his right, raising an eyebrow at his husband. “Tooru? We good?” He smiled again at the Yachi. “We’re all good, thanks.”

They turned to grab a seat when there was a faint “w-wait!”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi glanced over at the same time and the cashier flittered about nervously. “I-uh, well, I mean,” she stuttered, looking bright red and completely flustered. She turned to Oikawa, eyes darting everything and anything but at him. “T-ttake good care of I-Iwa-wazumi. Kun.”

There was a brief moment before she let out a mortified shriek. “Not that I’m interested in Iwaizumi-kun!” she shrieked, covering her eyes. “I- I mean, I care but, but not like-“

“I’ll take good care of him,” Oikawa called, eyes twinkling in amusement. He flashed a wide, friendly smile. “Thank you for your concerns.”

Yachi blinked widely before smiling shyly back. She accidently met eyes with Iwaizumi and immediately grew a beet-red. Iwaizumi smiled back before facing forward again.

He stepped out, pausing when they were out of her sight then shot his husband an irritated look. “This is why I don’t like accepting missions with you.”

“Quit complaining,” Oikawa chided, though looking thoroughly pleased. He reached up to smooth back the other’s hair. “Let me take care of you, Iwaizumi- _kun_ ,” He received a sharp jab from his husband.

 

⚜

 

Lunch was brief and it wasn’t long before Oikawa and Iwaizumi were at the training centre. “I haven’t done training with Iwa-chan in so long!” Oikawa noted, leaning back for a long stretch.

“Yeah, sure,” Iwaizumi replied off-handedly. He was occupied checking his surroundings with unease. He’d purposely chosen the secluded, less-busy centre to avoid two certain knuckleheads. The place appeared completely empty and he let out a relieved sigh.

Then threw himself to the left.

“Argh! _Every time!_ Seriously, what is it? You have to tell me! Is it my scent? Do I smell?”

Iwaizumi snorted, glancing over at his gloomy friend. “I have a sixth sense.”

“Iwa-chan!” He blinked as a pair of arms looped across his chest and helped him up. “Don’t jolt around like that! You’re going to reopen the wound!”

He opened his mouth to retort but was beat up Kuroo who leaned in to his peripheral vison. He looked surprised. “So it _is_ true then,” he mused. “All the rumours.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Perhaps.”

“Dude, did you seriously go on an A mission by yourself?” Kuroo shot him a look of disbelief. “You’re batshit insane. What are you, suicidal?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth in surprise, then closed it. He frowned at the other. “You’re the ones who said I was getting mothered around by Oikawa.”

“Uh, yes, yes we did,” Bokuto spoke slowly as though explaining to a child. “But we didn’t mean go on missions by yourself. That’s just reckless,” He pointed over, one golden eye widened, watching him. “You’re not the lone wolf anymore. You have more to lose now. Don’t do that, dude.”

Iwaizumi blinked. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck. “It was bad enough getting scolded by Oikawa but to think that I’d be lectured by you two aswell. I’m embarrassed.”

“Woah! How Tsukishima of you! I’m offended,” Kuroo placed a hand over his chest in mock hurt whilst Bokuto flashed a wide, dopey grin.

“Well, as long as Iwa-chan has learnt his lesson.”

Iwaizumi glanced over his shoulder at the other. Oikawa was right there, toffee-coloured eyes watching him carefully.

Iwaizumi stared, before he pulled the other close beside him. He leaned in, placing a chaste kiss on his husband’s cheek. “Alright, don’t get too full of yourself, Mother hen.”

The other three stared in complete shock as Iwaizumi pried himself off and rolled his shoulders, examining the training centre. Oikawa burst in to a pleased smile, cheeks dusted a faint pink and Iwaizumi knew he was officially off the hook now.

Bokuto and Kuroo on the other hand were much less reluctant to let that go.

“Whipped!” Kuroo cried out with glee. “Who knew our tough cookie was such a softie on the inside!”

“Want to go a round? I’ll show you just how soft I can be,” Iwaizumi snapped back, already rolling his shoulder back.

“Let’s go, let’s go! I’m down,” Kuroo’s eyes glistened, smiling like a child in a candy store. “I’m gonna win.”

Iwaizumi grinded his feet against the floor, before he paused. He glanced over at his husband who was shooting him a disapproving look. Iwaizumi slumped his shoulders. “Oh come on, one round isn’t going to kill me.”

Oikawa frowned harder, lower lip jutted out. “The doctor said no strenuous exercise for three weeks.”

“No, he said three weeks _maximum_ ,” Iwaizumi corrected. “Besides, this is hardly ‘strenuous exercise’. More like a light warm up.”

“Well, I’m offended. I’m pretty sure I can kick anyone’s asses in this room-“

“Then let’s go.”

They paused, blinking over at Oikawa. He had his hands on his hips and stared directly at Kuroo. Oikawa pointed his chin over to the combat region. “You and me. I’ll verse you.”

“Wait, what?” Bokuto’s brows shot up in incredulity. “You serious? Pretty boy is going to fight?”

Oikawa huffed at the nickname then turned to Kuroo again. “If you can beat me, then I’ll let you fight Iwa-chan,” His eyes dropped in to a half-lidded gaze as he smiled lightly. “After all, if you can’t beat me then there’s no possible way you can win against him.”

Kuroo blinked slowly before his gaze slid over to Iwaizumi. “Well, wolfy? Is he any good?”

Iwaizumi snorted, shaking his head. He had already perched himself on the highest platform which provided the best view of the centre. His legs dangled casually off the ledge as he peered down. “I wouldn’t do it if I were you.”

“Oh?” Kuroo’s grin widened. “Someone Iwaizumi actually approves of? Now I’m curious.”

“C’mon then,” Oikawa rolled his neck back as he regarded the other. His lips still tugged in a smile. “Let’s go a round, kitten.”

Iwaizumi snorted and crossed his arms. “This’ll be good.”

There was a faint padded sound and he glanced over as Bokuto swung himself up, sitting beside the other. He peered down at the two, golden eyes twinkling. “Is he really that good?” he asked, head tilted in curiosity.

Iwaizumi looked down at Oikawa. His husband stood patiently, watching Kuroo who shifted in to an attack position. Iwaizumi smiled. “Well, he _is_ my husband.”

Down below, Kuroo was shifting his weight from one foot to the other. His eyes glinted as he watched Oikawa with a dangerous precision. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, paying no mind when his fringe flopped back down over his left eye. His mouth tugged in to a wild, cheeky grin and he rolled his head back then shifted in to a half-crouched stance.

Oikawa, positioned across from him, shifted his feet slightly further apart. His eyes were drooped in to a half-lidded gaze and from here, Iwaizumi could see him exhale lowly. Oikawa raised an arm out toward his opponent, and beckoned him over. He smiled lightly.

Kuroo burst in to action, darting left to right as he sprinted toward him. There was a flash of his raven-coloured hair and he was right in front of the other. He whipped his arm out from the right aiming at Oikawa’s temple. It was immediately blocked and he kicked up in breakneck speed.

Oikawa grabbed a hold of the combat boot, twisting immediately to his left. The sudden motion tipped Kuroo’s balance and he hopped lightly before dropping on to the ground. The agent landed on both hands and dropped down on to his forearms. He used the leverage to twist himself, breaking Oikawa’s grip.

Oikawa seemed undeterred, leaping back and swung his leg forward in a rapid twist-kick. Kuroo was at him within seconds and he grabbed a hold of his arm, and twisted. Oikawa cuffed him roughly and rammed a knee sharply in to the back of Kuroo’s leg.

He let out a sharp hiss and Oikawa shifted. He moved so suddenly and swiftly, Kuroo had barely any time to reaction before he was gripped in a chokehold. Oikawa swung another powerful calf-kick causing the other to fumble and drop to his knees.

Kuroo grunted in pain, body twisting around as he tried to escape. But Oikawa only tightened his grip, arms shaking slightly from the strain. It must’ve be a painful position for Kuroo and there was a low whistle from Iwaizumi’s left as Bokuto nodded in approval. “Guess pretty boy’s got a few moves up his sleeves.”

Iwaizumi snorted, leaning back as he crossed his arms. “Well, I expect no less considering we’ve been training together for a while.”

There was a disgruntled hiss and the two peered down, observing as Kuroo’s struggles grew more desperate. He was wriggling about, hands wrapped over Oikawa’s arms to try pry the other off. Protruding veins began to appear as he fought back hard.

Oikawa, on the other hand, appeared disconcerned. He tilted his head to peer down at him in a smug grin. “What?” he blinked in mock surprise. “Already done?”

He shook his head sadly. “I guess that means you can’t fight Iwa-chan. What a shame,” He smiled widely. “Any last words?” he drawled in a teasing manner.

Kuroo scowled up at him. Then paused. He opened his mouth and called out. “Iwaizumi made me promise not to tell you I’d give him my colt python if he beat me in a match.”

Oikawa let go immediately. His head whipped over to Iwaizumi, eyes wide in an accusing glare.

“Wh- he’s lying! I wouldn’t do that,” Iwaizumi frowned deeply. He reached around, subtly grabbing a hold of Bokuto’s right hip and he dug his fingers in sharply. “Right, Bokuto?”

Bokuto nodded immediately, owlish eyes sparkling with innocence. “Mhm, right. Yep. It’s true.”

Oikawa shot Kuroo a furious look, lip curled in an angry pout. “You tell me honestly,” he growled. “Is Iwa-chan lying or not?”

Kuroo shook his head, rubbing his neck delicately. “Oh yeah, he's definitely lying.”

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi was already climbing his way through the vent in the far corner. He leaned back, shooting Kuroo a filthy look. “You,” he pointed. “You’re dead meat.”

Kuroo flashed a wide, sloppy grin. “Not if your hubby gets you first. Hope you can run fast with that booboo.”

Iwaizumi flipped him off, hurrying his way in as Oikawa’s angry whines and Bokuto’s loud hoots of laughter echoed throughout the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
